Conventionally, a configuration is known in which a headlight that employs a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source is mounted on a saddled vehicle and, in the headlight, a board is disposed on the rear side of a lens and a light guide member and an auxiliary light source is provided at the front end part of the board (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).